Revenge
by snake screamer
Summary: See why i use that word for this fanfic inside.


"I am going to kill that sonuvabitch!" Lana snapped

"No your not." Ray said

"What did Sterling do this time?" Mallory asked

"Screw Archer, i'm angry at Shapiro!" Lana snapped

"Still pissed about his clown scheme." Ray explained

"Well she should, his plan was idiotic moronic and other words that come backs to stupidity." Mallory said

"Yeah well-"

"I mean literally, How do you not have a contingency plan for betrayel when dealing with men who wear multicolor jump-suits and clown masks." Mallory sighed.

"I have to agree but-"

"He has gotta be-

"In danger cause Lana wants to shoot him in the foot!" Ray shouted to get a word in edgewise, that got Mallory attention

"Oh no your not! We still need him!" Mallory said "He's the only lawyer we know that actually successful in his cases and is still willing to work with us!"

"Partly due to the facts that his plans are somehow WORSE then ours half the time." Ray said.

"Plus if we get mad at anyone who pulls that scheme on us half the time. we wouldn't have any clients." Mallory said "Now let Cyril and Sterling talk to Shapiro. They probably have that slimy lawyer in the palms of there hands.

* * *

"You want us to WHAT!?" Cyril questioned

"I want your help... getting a client... out of town." Shapiro muttered

"... you want us to help a criminal associate get out of town." Cyril said

"Yeah but let be honest, it not as if you done worse dirty jobs." Shapiro said

"Probably the lightest we ever had if were being honest." Archer shrugged

"This is a detective agency! you can't hire us to do shady work!" Cyril snapped

"I traced a cartoon porn industry to your agency." Shapiro said

"... What? i mean we have-" Shapiro pulled out his phone revealing krieger offering free anime porn. "to teach krieger not to post shit like that." Cyril sighed

(Linebreak)

"HEY! that commercial made us 1,000 dollars, so don't bitch about my telemarketing skills." Krieger said as he, Cyril, Archer and Ray were standing at the meet point while the other wait in the getaway car.

"It's the principal of the thing! It's bad enough you idiotic do the same criminal stuff we did at home, but still doing Mrs. Archer less than savory work here as well as Shapiro now. It like our second chance going to the toilet, why did i listen to Archer idea, why!" Cyril cried

"Yeah well now i have to listen to you and mother." Archer snapped "And so far, i fell down a cliff twice, got beat up for defending pam honor, had to fight killer clown and that just the stuff on the tip of my head. So your not the only one regretting this decision somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Ray questioned

"Ironically this is still safer than the last two out of three jobs i had, granted i still have to worried about krieger, but frankly the danger ratio is still easy. Definitely can't see myself getting killed in this place."

"Wait why do you have me as a safety hazard?" Krieger questioned, everyone gave him a deadpanned look. suddenly they heard someone coughing they turn to see a seeding looking guy wearing a hoodie that covered his face. "You the guys helping me... move." He said making the air quotes on move.

"Yes sir, the figgis traveling agency is at your serve." Krieger said

"That not our company name!" Cyril snapped.

"I don't care what you call yourself, i need help 'moving' as fast as we can." the man deadpanned

"Sure but do you mind telling us what you did?" Ray said "I bet it was a drug trade thing, While Archer convince its a triple homicide."

"Oh it not that impressive, i'm escaping parole due to trying to steal from a rich guy."

"... Excuse us for one second." Archer said as the guy huddle and began too whisper to one another before breaking up.

"Quick question... was this rich guy holding a charity event of some kind?" Ray asked

"Heh don't all these rich guys in this stupid town?" The man said laughing with the other awkwardly joining but the man stop and added "Yeah i attack a charity thing, what of it?"

All of them just stare at him for a second before huddling again, this time in loud angry whispering before Krieger broke off from the circle and moved off.

"Hey where is he's going?" the guy questioned

"Oh he getting the truck, we just need to talk with you for a second in this conveniently dark alley." Archer said grabbing and dragging him away.

"I still say there a possibility it's not one of-." Cyril weakly said

"It's totally one of the clowns!" Ray snapped "That weak-spine lawyer want us to help get this guy out of town, I say we do that but make it one painful town-leaving." Ray then headed into the alley where there were sound of a scuffle starting.

"This better end well..." Cyril muttered as Krieger was brandishing a club, Lana holding a wrench, Pam cracking her knuckles, Mallory cocking her gun and Cheryl holding a book title 'Find a good pairing name for me and mr. rompers. "Oh who am i kidding, this will bite us in the ass."

AN: Hope you all enjoy the fanfic, and if that was a clown from Mr. Romper gang, i let you the reader decide.


End file.
